Jordan's adventures in Cyberchase
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: This is just Cyberchase but with my oc Jordan added to it but sometime I may make my own episodes.


Jordan's adventures in CyberChase Episode one (Working title)

Episode one: Lost My Marbles

* * *

 **(Cue: CyberChase intro) {changed up to add my oc Jordan}**

 **Cyberchase we're moving**

 **(Shows the title and Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan running toward the screen)**

 **We're beating Hacker at his game**

 **(Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan touch a computer screen and a portal opens and they get sucked in)**

 **Don't tell me that he's trying to hack the motherboard**

 **(Hacker pushes a button and sends a virus toward motherboard)**

 **We'll get him every time**

 **(Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan arrive in a ship and send a virus toward Hacker and the screen cracks)**

 **Cosmic world,**

 **(We see hacker's reaper flying)**

 **Freaky places that we've seen**

 **(Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan fly in their ship in front of him)**

 **We've got the power**

 **(Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan fly into a portal and it closes)**

 **Of one, two, three, four, five!**

 **(Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan come out of portals and digit comes down from above during each number)**

 **Running in a cyberchase**

 **(The characters are running in binary and doctor marbles is flying in his ship)**

 **We'll meet him face to face**

 **(Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan are standing in front of Hacker and Buzz and Delete)**

 **We'll stick together all the time**

 **(We see motherboard and Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan high five and a portal opens and they get sucked in)**

 **Adventures in cyberspace**

 **(Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan are flying through the portal)**

 **The chase is on! Just wait...**

 **(They fly out of the portal with jetpacks and they fly around and then toward the screen)**

 **...And C-Y-B-E-R chase!**

 **(The letters C, Y, B, E, and R fly onto screen and in a flash the rest of the title appears)**

The camera is going through cyberspace and the title of the episode appears then we hear Hacker laughing as his ship flies by.

The camera then cuts into the ship and we see Hacker looking at a screen at Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan.

"At last the moment I've been waiting for. It's absolutely perfect!" Hacker says.

"Yeah your right boss." Buzz says and eats a donut.

Hacker turns around and looks at Buzz and Delete.

"Cyberspace is simply enchanted." Buzz says and eats a donut while saying that last word.

Hacker facepalms. "I'm not talking about cyberspace I'm talking about them." Hacker says and points at the screen. "Those earth kids are the key to my plan."

"Oh yeah you mean your master plan for all-out domination of cyberspace that will allow you to spread evil and chaos from site to site?" Buzz asks.

"Of course, that plan you robotic dunce bucket." Hacker says and picks up Buzz by one of his horn things.

"I thought the only way to take over cyberspace was to get rid of that cyber brain who runs it, Motherboard." Buzz says.

"And so, we shall." Hacker says and laughs evilly.

 **Meanwhile at Motherboard's place...**

"Upgrade nearly complete motherboard, stand by for reboot." Marbles says while working on motherboard.

"Hurry Doctor Marbles my firewall's been down long enough it's not safe." Motherboard says.

"Not safe? Come on! What could possibly happen?" Digit asks.

An alarm sounds.

"Hacker alert Hacker alert!" Motherboard says.

"Hacker's back!?" Digit asks.

"Impossible we drained his power grid and exiled him eons ago." Doctor marbles says.

The camera cuts back to Hacker's ship and we hear him laughing evilly. "Here's where the real fun begins." Hacker says.

Buzz eats a donut.

"Oo don't get me dirty!" Hacker says and dusts off his computer.

"Excuse me you three aren't the only ones that require access to this map." Inez says on the screen.

The camera cuts to them.

"Hang on I'm just trying to figure out how to use it. Okay?" Matt says.

"All right you're here. See?" Jackie says and taps the button below lobby. "Now just find where you want to go and touch that spot."

Matt nods at that. "Okay Mythology Mythology." Matt says and traces his finger from the lobby button to the mythology button and clicks it. "Cool!"

"But I need to go to the research room." Inez says and traces her finger from the lobby button to the research button and clicks it.

"And I need to go to mythology too." Jordan says and does the same thing matt did.

The dots start moving and Inez gasps.

"Hey what's up with that?" Matt asks.

"It looks like the icons are going to crash into each other right..." Jackie says.

"Here." They all say and touch right where the dots collided and electricity starts sparking from it and they pull their hands away.

The camera cuts back to doctor marbles. "Hacker has found a way to breach the system." Doctor marbles says.

"Quickly reload my firewall." Motherboard says.

The camera cuts back to Hacker.

"Behold my half-baked henchmen my concoction of computerized chaos is about to attack." Hacker says and pushes a button that sends a virus toward motherboard.

"Hacker has launched a virus it's coming this way." Motherboard says.

"Hurry doc hurry close her up." Digit says.

"Firewall loading 49, 50." Doctor marbles says.

The camera cuts to Hacker grinning then back to motherboard.

"It's too late the virus has invaded my circuits it's shutting me down." Motherboard says as her background becomes green.

"Firewall up!" Doctor marbles says. "No further damage anticipated."

"She's in bad shape huh doc?" Digit asks.

"Her encrypted chip has been destroyed I can't retrieve it. I got to locate and install a new one." Doctor marbles says.

"Whatever you must do, do it now." Motherboard says.

"But I can't leave you." Doctor marbles says.

"Marbles I order you, leave before before..." Motherboard says and starts shorting out.

"Beat it doc I'll take care of motherboard." Digit says and doctor marbles runs off. "I hope I hope."

Doctor marbles flies off in his ship but a shadow comes over him and it is hacker's ship. "Hacker!" Doctor marbles says.

Hacker brings down a claw that grabs doctor marbles' ship. "Help help me." Doctor marbles says and pushes a button on his arm.

The camera cuts back to motherboard.

"Hacker's got doctor marbles." Digit says.

"I'm tracking him now." Motherboard says.

"What are we going to do?" Digit asks.

The camera cuts back to the earth kids.

"You think we broke it?" Inez asks.

"I don't know." Matt says.

"There must be a way to reboot this thing." Jackie says.

The map gets replaced with motherboard.

"I am motherboard." Motherboard says.

"Uh-oh." Jackie says.

"Mother who?" Matt asks.

"We're in for it now she's probably FBI." Jackie says.

"I am protector of all cyberspace." Motherboard says.

"Right and I'm Xena, Warrior princess." Inez says.

"When the four of you touched the map a breach in cyberspace allowed a nasty computer virus to reach me." Motherboard says.

"This can't be happening." Jackie says.

"It is happening Jackie." Motherboard says.

Jackie gasps. "You know my name?" Jackie asks.

"Jackie, Matt, Inez, Jordan I need your help I need you here in cyberspace now." Motherboard says.

"But cyberspace isn't a real place we can't actually go." Inez says.

A portal opens and sucks Inez inside.

"She's gone." Matt says.

"And so are we." Jackie says as she, matt, and Jordan get sucked inside too.

"Whoa!" They all say as they tumble through the portal.

They all fly out of the other side of the portal.

"Ugh." They all say.

"Where are we?" Inez asks.

"This is incredible." Matt says.

"You said it." Jordan says agreeing.

"Freaky." Jackie says.

Digit flies over. "Welcome to cyberspace earthlies. I'm digit and this is motherboard." Digit says.

"Hacker has captured my chief technician doctor marbles." Motherboard says.

"Hacker? Who's Hacker?" Matt asks.

"He prefers The Hacker but that's another story. Just know he's motherboard's worst enemy." Digit says.

"My strength is limited. Find marbles bring him back." Motherboard says.

"The doc's the only one who can fix motherboard." Digit says.

"This sounds totally terrible." Jackie says.

"Without motherboard, everything and everyone in cyberspace is doomed." Digit says.

"You guys we can't let that happen. We can't just stand by and let this Hacker guy destroy cyberspace. We have to help we just have to." Jackie says.

"Excuse me I don't even know you guys. This is a major decision I need time to think about it." Inez says.

"There isn't time to think about it. We've gotta act now. I'm in." Matt says.

"Me too!" Jordan says.

"Marbles has been taken to an island in the southern frontier." Motherboard says and prints a map of the island. "The X on this map of the island marks the location where Hacker has hidden him."

Motherboard gives them squackpads.

"Wow." Jackie says.

"Cool." Inez says.

"What are these?" Matt asks.

"Squackpads. Walkie talkies and drawing boards rolled into one." Motherboard says.

"Awesome!" Jordan says.

"And how do we get to this island?" Inez asks.

A portal opens up.

"One transportal at your service." Digit says.

"Beats taking the bus." Jackie says.

"Be careful and remember all of cyberspace is counting on you." Motherboard says.

"Game time." Matt says and they run into the portal.

"You too digit." Motherboard says and digit flies into the portal.

They fly out of the portal on the other side.

"That was fast. Guess there's no speed limit in cyberspace." Matt says.

The portal opens up again.

"W-what was that?" Jackie asks.

Digit comes through the portal and crashes near them.

"Sorry i'm late took a wrong turn at Mobius. Let's find the doc." Digit says and straightens his beak that got bent when he landed.

"Only one problem. I don't have a clue where we are or which direction to go in." Matt says.

"Great. Would someone please vote me off this island?" Inez asks.

"Come on Inez we've got just the tool we need to survive. This map." Jackie says and pulls the map out of Matt's bag.

"Cool it shows where things are." Matt says.

"If this X is where Marbles is we just need to figure out where we are." Jackie says.

"Yeah then we can plot a course to take us from where we are to Marbles." Inez says.

A tree falls over.

"Look out!' Digit says and they all move out of the way barely in time.

"That was close." Jackie says.

"You said it." Jordan says.

"Maybe this isn't the coolest thing I've ever done." Matt says.

"Uh am I having a moment or is your backpack beeping?" Jackie asks.

"It's Motherboard. Push the button." Digit says.

Matt pulls out the squackpad and pushes the button and Motherboard appears on the screen.

"Is everyone all right?" Motherboard asks.

"Barely." Matt says.

"I forgot every sunset there's a huge earthquake."Motherboard says.

"Earthquake?" Inez asks.

"By nightfall the island and everything on it will turn completely inside out." Motherboard says and the squackpad turns off.

"This is definitely not good news." Inez says.

"We've got to figure where we are so we can find Marbles." Jackie says.

The ground starts splitting beneath Digit.

"Yow!" Digit says and Matt pulls him out of there. "Oh that hurt." Digit says.

"Guys if we don't do something quick we're gonna be history." Matt says.

"Okay listen, the island's surrounded by water. Right? So it doesn't matter which way we go. Sooner or later we'll reach the shore then we can match up the map with the shoreline and determine where we are on it." Inez says.

"I hear waves. This way." Matt says and runs off toward the sound.

The rest follow.

They arrive at the edge of the island.

"Oh we made it. We reached the shoreline." Jackie says.

"Map check." Inez says and puts the map down on a rock.

"Hmm these different pictures must show the locations of real waterfalls and other stuff that's easy to see." Jackie says.

"Uh the term you're looking for is landmarks." Inez says and everyone but Jordan looks at her. "I can't help it I know these things all right."

"Fine let's get organized we spot a real landmark, match it up to a picture on the map and we'll know where we are." Jackie says.

"Anyone see a good landmark?" Matt asks.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, yikes a skull." Digit says

"And here's skull rock that puts us right about here right by the water." Inez says and points at the map.

"Just to be sure. If we're on the beach here according to the map ther should be a skinny inlet right about here." Jackie says and points on the map at where the inlet is.

"Let's check it out." Matt says and they run off toward where the map says the inlet is.

"Hey look one skinny inlet just like on the map. So if we turn the map to match what we see here's where we are now and Dr. Marbles is right here." Matt says and draws a line from where they are to the X. "Now we know which way to go."

"Well we don't know how far away the X is it could take us years to get there." Jackie says.

"196, 197, 198 , 199, 200. It's exactly 200 paces from skull rock to the inlet." Inez says.

"I think Inez is onto something." Jackie says and breaks a piece of twig and lays it on the map. "This piece of twig reaches from here to skull rock so what we need to do is measure how many twigs from here to the X then we can figure out roughly how many paces it takes to reach Marbles. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 twig lengths."

"And since each twig stands for 200 paces Dr. Marbles is approximately 8 times 200 paces away." Inez says.

"Then it's around 1,600 paces to Dr. Marbles." Matt says.

"We now know where we are, where Marbles is." Inez says.

"Which way to go to get him." Jackie says.

"And how far we have to travel 1,600 paces." Matt says.

"Whoo hoo!" Jordan says.

The ground shakes and skull rock breaks and the sun is behind it.

"Not much time to get there." Digit says.

"Let's go." Matt says.

 **Later**

"Man Hacker sure picked a nasty place to hide Dr. Marbles." Matt says.

"Nasty's nothing new to The Hacker. When I was a part of his mob believe me I saw how evil he could be." Digit says.

Jackie gasps. "You worked for Hacker?" Jackie asks.

"I'm not proud of it okay. If Mother B hadn't rescued me and set me straight I still be wreaking havoc." Digit says.

"Wow." Jordan says.

"It's okay Digit we had no idea." Inez says.

"Good let's go find the doc." Digit says.

"Any landmarks around here?" Jackie asks.

The ground shakes and a geiser Digit is on shoots water into the sky.

"Why me, I hate heights?" Digit asks and the water goes back down and he crashes into the ground.

"Yep here's the geyser and there's a rock spire that matches this one on the map. Looks like we're headed in the right direction." Inez says.

"Cool." Matt says.

"Come on." Inez says and they run off.

Hacker is pouring pink smoke all over the place.

"Pink! I told you puce! I wanted puce!" Hacker says.

"Uh sorry boss pink's all we got left besides what's the difference?" Buzz asks.

"THE DIFFERENCE THAT PUCE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR! (or colour if you are that guy)" Hacker yells.

 **A little later with Jackie and Digit**

"This fog is awful we could be lost here forever. I'm not really good with rain either but at least you can see through rain." Jackie says.

Digit crashes into a tree.

 **Meanwhile with Inez and Matt**

"Where are those guys?" Matt asked.

"Maybe we can reach them on our squackpad thingy." Inez says and pushes some buttons and calls Jackie while Matt calls Jordan. "Hello? Anybody out there?" Inez says.

"Yeah i'm out here with Digit." Jackie says.

"And i'm out here alone." Jordan says.

"Where's here?" Inez says.

"Um wait a sec we're by the waterfall." Jackie says.

"I'm in some kind of pond jungle." Jordan says

"We've past those I think." Matt says.

"Oh man!" Jackie says.

"I hate to say this but I think we're lost." Matt says.

"You've got that right." Jordan says.

"A plan a plan we need a plan. I've got it i'll copy Motherboard's map on my squackpad and send it to all of yours." Jackie says and does that.

"Map coming through. Now what." Inez says.

"Look for a landmark." Jackie says.

Matt looks for a landmark."That must be haystack mountain we know where we are again." Matt says. "See that mountain matches the shape and position of the haystack mountain icon."

"Excellent meet you at the hill with the flat top. You see it?" Jackie says.

"You mean the one past haystack or the one next to the geyser?" Inez says.

"We'll never match up the landmarks this way." Matt says.

"Wait a minute Inez do you see the grid on your map?" Jackie says.

"Do you mean these lines that sort of look like graph paper?" Inez asks.

"Right. What if we mark the vertical lines with letters from left to right." Jackie says.

"You mean like A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H?" Inez says and graphs it.

"Yes now mark the horizontal lines with numbers from bottom to top." Jackie says.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Inez says.

"I get it each landmark is on the grid somewhere if we're at haystack mountain here on the island then we're at G4 on the map. Cool." Matt says.

"Then i'm at D3" Jordan says.

"And if we're at the waterfall we're at E3." Jackie says.

"Okay there's a bride on the way at D6 let's meet there." Matt says.

"Excellent let's keep in touch. See you at D6." Jackie says and they run to D6.

"All right." Jordan says and runs to D6.

 **Later at the bridge**

"Bridge at D6 we made it." Inez says.

The ground shakes and Inez almost falls but Matt catches her.

"I owe you one Matt." Inez says.

"We're here!" Jackie says as she, Digit and Jordan run up.

"Let's jam." Matt says and runs across the bridge.

"Okay here they come get ready. Now!" Buzz says.

Buzz and Delete run up and cuts the bridge ropes.

"Those things are cutting the bridge." Jackie says.

"Vonvoyage!" Delete says.

"Quick back to the other side." Matt says and they run back but the rope breaks and they fall.

"Ahh!" they yell.

"Hang on! I'm coming." Digit says and brings them a vine.

"Don't worry Digit we weren't going anywhere." Jackie says and they grab the vine and swing to the other side as the bridge breaks.

"Everyone in one piece?" Digit asks.

"I think so." Inez says.

"That was totally cool. Uh oh the sun is setting. We're running out of time." Jackie says and they climb up the cliff.

 **Later**

"Quick let's check the map." Inez says.

"Looks like we have about a hundred paces to go Dr. Marbles must be around here somewhere." Matt says.

"Help help me!" Marbles yells.

"It's the doc." Digit says and they run in the direction of the yells.

They stop when they reach a hole.

"Dr. Marbles?" Inez asks.

"Yes and who are you?" Dr. Marbles asks.

Digit flys down to Dr. Marbles.

"They're with me doc. Motherboard brought them in from the real world." Digit says.

"What about Hacker?" Dr. Marbles asks.

"You mean that pompous piece of cyber trash? That green face bigawin..." Digit says yelling.

"Why Digit I didn't know you still cared." Hacker says.

"H-hacker I was just reminding everyone how brilliant and powerful you are." Digit says.

Hacker laughs and Delete grabs Inez, Jackie, Matt and Jordan.

Hacker whistles with his mouth and walks over to them.

"Listen closely I alone decide who comes and who goes." Hacker says.

"You're the man boss." Buzz says.

"Yeah you're the one." Delete says.

"In your case however you are about to be permanently..." Hacker says and blows on his hand. "...deleted."

Hacker laughs and coughs then his pens beep.

"Boss we need to get you back to the reaper you need to power up quick." Buzz says.

The ground shakes and rocks fall down and Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan run out of the way in time and the rocks push Hacker, Buzz, and Delete into the hole.

"Oh no they're all buried. Motherboard was counting on us to save Dr. Marbles instead we..." Jackie says.

"Hey hey hey calm down we're cool." Digit says hanging from a branch with Marbles hanging from him.

"Digit!" Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan yell excitedly.

Marbles drops down. "We must this program before the island reformats." Dr. Marbles says and they run.

Hacker reaches his hand out of the rocks.

"We'll never get out of here in time." Matt says.

"Look!" Jackie says.

"It's the Grim Reaper. Come on! In here quick." Digit says.

They go inside.

"Hacker's got it on safeguard ignition impossible." Dr. Marbles says.

"There's got to be a way off this island." Matt says.

"Here it is. The doc's cyber coop." Digit says and flips a switch and the lights come on.

"Alright!" Matt says.

"Awesome!" Jackie says.

"Woah!" Inez says.

"Cool!" Jordan says.

"But there's only room for one." Dr. Marbles says.

"You're the only one who can fix Motherboard you to go." Inez says.

"Hit the road doc i'll stay with the kids." Digit says.

Dr. Marbles goes into his ship and flies off.

"Can you hear me? Respond." Motherboard says.

Jackie pulls out her squackpad. "We're here Motherboard and we need help." Jackie says.

"Because of the quakes I cannot place a portal at your present location. I have been able to program three escape portals on the island at random. One is at H7." Motherboard says.

"Past Jagged cliffs." Inez says.

"Another at D3." Motherboard says.

"The pond Jungle." Matt says.

"And the last portal is at A3" Motherboard says.

"Square bay. Got it Motherboard." Jackie says.

"You must choose now there's not much time good luck." Motherboard says.

"Okay we have to decide which way to go. Let's mark our position with a red dot. According to the map past Jagged cliffs at H7 is the closest look it's only one, two, three, four squares away." Matt says.

"Wait it may be the shortest disance but it's the steepest path see we have to climb these mountains." Inez says.

"So how about pond forest at D3? That doesn't look much farther." Jackie asks.

"Don't forget that chasm we just fell into the bridge is out remember." Matt says.

"Let's go for the portal at square bay." Inez says.

"Are you kidding A3 is the fartest away we have to cross six squares to get there." Jackie says.

"Trust me and the map on this one. Let's go." Inez says and they run off.

 **Later**

They stop before they fall into a river.

"Oh no we'll never reach the portal before sunset now." Jackie says.

"We will if we shoot these rapids to the bay the river leads right to A3." Inez says.

"But how?" Matt says.

"Eh hem. Raft anyone?" Digit says.

 **Later they are rafting the river**

"Hang on." Matt says.

Hacker's ship comes over them.

"It's hacker!" Digit says.

"I may have lost my marbles but i'll get those blasted brats. Motherboard will pay dearly to get them back." Hacker says.

Hacker tries to grab them but they duck.

"Oh no whirlpool." Matt says.

"Hey that's no whirlpool..." Inez says.

"It's the portal." Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan says at the same time.

The raft goes on the portal and they jump in.

"Yeahhoo!" They say.

Hacker yells.

"You miserable melon heads they got away! It's all your fault!" Hacker yells.

"Yeah right boss our fault." Buzz says.

"Nice sunset though" Delete says.

Hacker gasps and the sunsets and the island goes inside out.

"Those kids will regret the day they ever heard of The Hacker!" Hacker says shivering.

"Hey boss." Buzz asks.

"What?" Hacker asks.

"Want a frozen donut?" Buzz asks.

Hacker hits it away and it ricochets back and hits him in the eye.

"Yow!" Hacker yells.

Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Jordan appear back where they were.

"Wow that was incredible." Matt says.

"And look hardly any time passed." Jackie says.

So how do we know it really happened?" Inez asks.

Digit appears on the map.

"Trust us on this one Inez." Digit says.

"Yikes then it wasn't a dream." Matt says.

Motherboard appears on screen. "No and Hacker's still out there." Motherboard says.

"And the doc is still looking for a way to fix Motherboard." Digit says.

"We'll help you anyway we can. Right guys?" Matt says.

"No problem!" Inez says.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Motherboard said.

"Stay tuned Earthlies you'll be hearing from us." Digit says and the map does back to normal.

"Guess this means we stay in touch." Matt says.

"That's what friends do right?" Jackie asks.

"Right on!" Matt says.

"Yeah you bet!" Inez says.

They laugh as they run out and the doors close behind them.

* * *

 **(Cue: Cyberchase For Real episode one: Gorillas in the Midst)**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this episode. Stay tuned for the next episode and while you are waiting you can join the cybersquad excluding Jordan on some awesome adventures and some really cool stuff to do online at see you in cyberspace.**

 **(Cue: Cyberchase credits)**


End file.
